The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar botanically known as xe2x80x98Lobelia erinusxe2x80x99, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98TiLuxe2x80x99.
The cultivar of the accompanying photograph was developed and selected in a controlled breeding program in Coquille, Oreg. by the Inventor, Harlan Cosner, as described herein.
The plant is intended primarily to be ornamentally used in, for example, hanging baskets, patio tubs, window boxes, as bedding plants and other such application.
The seed parent of the present invention was xe2x80x98Sapphire Lobeliaxe2x80x99 (not patented), and the pollen parent was xe2x80x98Crystal Palace Lobeliaxe2x80x99 (not patented), both of which are commercially available as seed-produced varieties though most seed catalogs. The inventor to date has been unable to reproduce the instant cultivar from seeds.
The seed parent is pendulous, growing much more airy and open with less branching than the present invention. The flower color of the seed parent is a very dark blue with a white eye, and the foliage is medium green on the upper surface and a lighter green on the lower surface. When grown under direct sunlight without cover and/or at temperatures below those in the specification, flower color intensified to a darker blue. The pollen parent is a short upright variety with stem growth generally less than 15 cm. The flower color is also a very dark blue.
The cultivar of the present invention has light blue flowers, which sets it apart from either parent, both of which have dark blue flowers. The foliage of the present invention is dark green on the top surface, and dark bronzy-green on the underside surface compared to the seed parent, which has a medium green foliage on the top surface and a lighter green foliage on the underside surface. The present invention is also pendulous in comparison to the pollen parent, which is very short with an upright habit. The present invention is more freely branching than the seed parent, and the stems of the present invention are more compact than the seed parent.
The plant was discovered as a result of a planned breeding program. The inventor made the cross at Coquille, Oreg., and the first asexual propagation was completed at Coquille, Oreg., on Jul. 15, 1997. Successive generations of asexual reproductions have proven the plant to be stable.
Color references are according to The Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart, except where general terms of ordinary dictionary significance are used.
A new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia erinus having pendulous stems, freely branching plant habit, light blue flowers with a white eye that are produced continuously throughtout the growing season (generally frost-free period spring through fall), dark green to bronzish green foliage, and good heat tolerance.